Un pequeño cambio de vida
by OhIsobel
Summary: Para Mikkel Densen su vida es perfecta y no le falta nada, tiene un buen trabajo, una buena comodidad y una excelente pareja que hace el mejor café. Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando algo inesperado llegue a la puerta de su hogar? (Anko Family)


Para Mikkel Densen su vida es perfecta y no le falta nada, tiene un buen trabajo, una buena comodidad y una excelente pareja que hace el mejor café. Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando algo inesperado llegue a la puerta de su hogar?

**Un pequeño cambio de vida**

Para Mikkel Densen –hombre de mundo- existían ciertas pautas a seguir en orden de asegurarle una correcta estabilidad en su vida. Una casa al corriente en sus impuestos; comida y cerveza en la nevera, televisión de paga e internet para estar seguro de tener un descanso –como es debido- después de pasar horas en el estudio, trazando planos; escuchando quejas del jefe y opiniones estúpidas- se atrevía a decirlo- por parte de sus compañeros de proyecto. No es que Mikkel fuese muy _especial_ en cuanto a sus tratos con la gente, pero su mente rápida, elocuente y veloz – y por lo mismo acertada aun cuando _metiese la pata_ - le valían que su opinión fuese escuchada. En el departamento donde trabajaba como asesor de proyectos para una firma constructora, la gente solía decir que Mikkel poseía un talento natural. "_Es como si construyese con legos" _ refiriéndose a la suma facilidad con que lograba concretar sus proyectos.

Quizás por eso y por el hecho de que se encontraba en una etapa esplendorosa de su vida –benditos 31 años- es que él mismo consideraba que no le faltaba absolutamente nada. Y menos cuando abría la puerta del departamento marcado con el número 301 en el complejo habitacional sur de Ebeltoft, _hogar dulce hogar_ y era recibido – más o menos- por su novio. Mikkel, sonreía cada que eso pasaba, abría la puerta y podía ver a Lukas Bondevík sentado en la sala, comedor o barra desayunador taza de café en mano, alzando la vista para saludarle. Y es que llegar a casa después de lidiar con tanto y encontrarse con la perfecta imagen de un ángel bebiendo café – vistiendo solo una camiseta - valía tanto la pena que bien podía doblar las horas de trabajo "para ver doble".

En definitiva, su vida era perfecta.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana de junio entró en su departamento su mundo entero se puso de cabeza. Para empezar: Lukas no estaba cerca de su vista y así Mikkel se apresuró a buscarlo antes de que su mente pudiere imaginar trágicos escenarios sobre el paradero de su novio. Y lo encontró pero no lo había encontrado sólo. _Oh no. _

— ¿Lucky? ¿Qué pasa? _¿Qué es eso? _— preguntó en referencia al bulto de tamaño mediano que permanecía en sus brazos. _Quien sabe_ igual y era un gato, anteriormente Lukas había traído a casa un gato que había terminado por huir. El problema vino cuando Lukas lo miró fijamente, luego al bulto y lo meció levemente.

— _Shhh, _Está dormido. ¿Qué no ves?

Mikkel sintió su ojo derecho cerrarse en un tic nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza y entonces miró alrededor de _ ¿su? _Habitación. Un pequeño_ bambineto_ para bebé colocado sobre la pequeña mesita de café que ambos mantenían ahí. Era como si fuera un pequeño cesto-cuna vaya uno a saber, color blanco con flores azules y una larga cobija color amarillo que a simple vista parecía ser lo más suave al tacto. Mikkel tragó saliva.

— ¿De quién es? — preguntó, los gatos no llegaban en cestos así ¿O sí? Su sentido común le dictaminó que _ese bulto_ en brazos de Lukas, no era más que un bebé. Lukas le sonrió a la criatura en brazos y le descobijó suavemente la carita; la piel blanca, la pequeña nariz afilada, las pestañas espesas y rubias, la expresión de berrinche que poco a poco daba paso a una más relajada; las pequeñas – y perfectas- manitas aferradas a la cobijita que lo cubría- franela con motivos de ponis- saludaron a Mikkel, quien contuvo la respiración. _Era un bebé._

_Oh por Odín, era un bebé_

— ¿De quién es? — Mikkel repitió la pregunta pero esta vez, hablando de forma más suave; sin despegar la vista de aquel pequeño quien permanecía dormido. Un extraño calor en su pecho le despertó la curiosidad por aquel bebé.

Lukas alzó la vista, apartándose del hechizo magnetizante de observar detalladamente cada pequeño movimiento del acompasado- y casi imperceptible- respirar del bebé. — No lo sé…— respondió en un suave susurro sin querer perder la magia del momento. Su aterciopelada voz dejaba entrever una extraña fascinación que Mikkel jamás le había atestiguado. Desde luego, esto solo le despertó más su curiosidad. — Lo han dejado en la puerta apenas te fuiste — respondió levemente, sus ojos se desviaron a la cuna-moisés — Hay una nota ahí. Mikkel tomó el papel cuidadosamente doblado pero Lukas habló de nuevo — básicamente está diciendo que sabe que aquí le podemos dar amor a su pequeño, que ella no puede hacerse cargo de él. — Un suspiro. — Al menos no lo abandonó en la calle.

Mikkel tragó saliva. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué le esperaba a ese pequeño bebé que justo en ese momento bostezaba? El corazón de Mikkel pareció detenerse un instante. _El bebé bostezaba_. Sus manitas en puño se movían levemente hacía su pequeña carita, la boquita abriéndose en una perfecta "o" antes de volverse a cerrar y quedar inmóvil en una posición extraña. Lukas lo cubrió de nuevo asegurándole las manitas.

Mikkel se repitió internamente la pregunta. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ese bebé? La vida ya le había dado una cruel bienvenida y apenas era un recién nacido- supuso, Mikkel no sabía nada de bebés. ¿Iba a quedar desamparado? Lo normal en los casos era reportar el caso, dejar que el gobierno lo mandase a una casa-hogar, desprenderse de la responsabilidad… No era asunto suyo. Pero…

Alguien que bosteza, siente. Alguien que siente, no merece sufrir. Y menos cuando no se ha hecho nada para merecer un destino cruel. _Era inocente _y su único error y pecado — a ojos de su madre, pensó Mikkel— era haber nacido.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Mikkel tragó saliva y dejó salir una risa; leve, torpe y nerviosa — ¿Yo? Eh, no gracias. ¿Y si se me cae? Fuera mío, pues cómo sea, es mío y hago otro. — comentó intentando mejorar el humor que de pronto era tenso ante el "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

El gesto en el rostro de Lukas no tenía precedentes. Era una mezcla entre un "no seas cobarde" y la incredulidad de decir "¿En serio esa es una razón?" –deja de lado el _"si fuera mío, pues como sea, es mío y hago otro" _

Lukas suspiró — Estira los brazos, sostenlo con cuidado — Mikkel obedeció intentando ser firme cuando el pequeño bulto, caliente y frágil le fue depositado en los brazos. Tembló. — Haz apoyo en su cabecita.

¿Cómo era que Lukas sabía todo eso? ¿Tenía un oculto instinto materno o que rayos se la pasaba leyendo?

— Wow — Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Mikkel. El calorcito que el bebé emanaba era suave, su aroma y sensación eran indescriptibles. La pequeña respiración le daba con cuidado moviendo un hilo que se salía de la cobijita. Y Mikkel no pudo evitar fijarse en pequeños detalles como el número de pestañas –muchas y muy largas- las pequeñas líneas de sus labios pálidos y apenas rosáceos, las cejas, el cabello que a pesar de ser un bebé, era abundante y cuasi blanquecino. El amplio rubor en las blancas mejillas que más bien parecía la madurez de un pálido durazno manchando y salpicando de rosa la blanca piel. Las líneas perfectas en las manos que apretaban el borde de la cobijita, sus pequeñas uñas. _Un ser humano, pequeño y en toda su perfección_. No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y se impactó. No, aquella cobijita no era lo más suave… lo más suave al tacto, era la fragilidad de ése bebé.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?…— Preguntó Lukas. Por primera vez, la incertidumbre se reflejaba en su voz, a Mikkel le pareció extraño. Lukas siempre sabía qué hacer. Él era cómo su faro en la oscuridad; ahora estaba igual de perdido que él.

El bebé gimoteó levemente llamando la atención de los dos hombres que dirigieron sus miradas curiosas a la criatura. El pequeño se quedó tranquilo, luego abrió los ojos mirándolos a ambos con sus amplios ojos azulados, como si tratase de reconocer sus rostros. Mikkel se vio reflejado en ellos, a su manera, desde luego. Un pensamiento le entró en la mente dispuesto a ya no dejarle en paz justo en el momento que el bebé comenzó a gimotear de hambre. Lukas lo tomó en brazos recuperándolo e indicando a Mikkel de dónde tomar un biberón cerca de la cuna-moisés. _El bebé tenía hambre el bebé los necesitaba._

_El bebé no tenía a nadie más que a ellos_.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Mikkel suspiró y sonrió derrotado — Reportamos lo sucedido, lo pedimos en adopción. _Será nuestro bebé._

Lukas le miró, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, bajando la vista al bebé que alimentaba y sonrió. Pura y transparentemente. En definitiva, Mikkel pensó, que incluso si su televisión de paga ahora estaría para proyectar programas de marionetas dedicados a los niños; una gran parte de su sueldo se iría en pañales y cosas que no sabía para que fueran; habría comida extraña en su nevera, juguetes en el piso y pocas horas de sueño…

Valía la pena, porque compartirían su vida con este recién llegado ser humano. Mikkel también sonrió. — ¿Tienes un nombre?

— Emil. — Lukas se tomó menos de un minuto en responder. El nombre de aquellos soñadores que se esfuerzan por extender sus alas y tocar el cielo por mérito propio. Darle toda la fuerza en el nombre, para que luchase contra el destino y el inicio que la vida le había dado para recibirle. *

Mikkel sonrió y se sentó junto a Lukas mirando al bebé comer.

— ¡Hola Emil!

Extra:

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Mikkel Densen bajó del automóvil, subió al tercer piso del edificio y abrió la puerta del departamento marcado con el número 301 en el complejo habitacional sur de Ebeltoft; una bolsa de pan en la mano izquierda y un peluche de caballito bajo el brazo.

Sonrió. La vista que ahora le recibía era su pequeña familia; quienes le esperaban expectantes.

Ahora, sí. No le faltaba nada. Su vida no podría ser más perfecta.

* * *

**Fin**

¡gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Debería estar lavando trastes y me pongo a hacer esto en un ratito de elocuencia mientras estoy a solas. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir a la Anko Family cuando tienen a su bebé Ice. No me culpen.

* Ese es el significado de Emil y entre mil y un cosas el por qué ese nombre es mi favorito de todos los tiempos. _Es de origen germánico_ y es por mucho, una de las cosas por las que más tengo un vínculo afectivo.

Bye ~ Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
